


Curses

by The_Sassiest_Trixster



Series: NCT [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon/Human Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sassiest_Trixster/pseuds/The_Sassiest_Trixster
Summary: Zhong Chenle was cursed.  He had been cursed from the very minute he was born.  This curse had been in his family for centuries; always passed down from mother to daughter, but since Chenle’s mother had a son, the curse was passed down to him.  Of course, he didn’t know he was cursed until a few days before his sixteenth birthday and his mother sat him down, explaining their family’s curse.  The curse was that on his sixteenth birthday, a demon would steal his breath.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: NCT [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668625
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	Curses

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post: https://charminglyantiquated.tumblr.com/post/152308033528/a-little-comic-about-kisses-and-curses-happy

Zhong Chenle was cursed. He had been cursed from the very minute he was born. This curse had been in his family for centuries; always passed down from mother to daughter, but since Chenle’s mother had a son, the curse was passed down to him. Of course, he didn’t know he was cursed until a few days before his sixteenth birthday and his mother sat him down, explaining their family’s curse. The curse was that on his sixteenth birthday, a demon would steal his breath. Chenle stared at her, absolutely horrified, but she soothed him, saying that there were ways to stave off the curse, by either using salt, hazel, charms and iron. After explaining how to stave off the demon, she then handed over an iron necklace, instructing him to put it on. Chenle did as he was told and put the necklace on, more for his mother’s sake than anything. He didn’t really believe in curses and seeing how long his mother had lived…well, the curse must not have been really strong. After putting on the necklace, Chenle went up to his room and continued about the evening, not even really paying that much attention to the curse.

~*~*~*~*~

A few days later, on his sixteenth birthday, Chenle was working on his homework in his room when he felt a presence next to him. He glanced to his right and when he looked up, he saw a tall shadowy figure with white pupil-less eyes standing next to him.

“Oh sweet Jesus!” he screamed, practically falling out of his chair and onto the floor. The shadowy figure then slowly crept forward and knelt down, reaching out towards Chenle’s throat but thanks to the necklace around his neck, the shadowy figure’s hands couldn’t touch him and actually flinched back as if in pain.

“Heh” Chenle chuckled, causing the shadowy figure to look at him with his soulless eyes.

“God, can you like…not look at me like that” he begged. The shadowy figure narrowed its white eyes before it huffed.

“How would you prefer I look?” it grumbled, in a very otherworldly voice. Chenle blinked.

“Wait, you can look…normal?” he asked. The shadowy figure nodded.

“Um…okay, could you like…look like a normal teenager?” Chenle asked. The shadowy figure was quiet before it suddenly changed before Chenle’s eyes, turning into a tall young man with light skin and dark red hair. He still had his soulless white eyes, but other than that, he looked almost…normal.

“Oh…” Chenle whispered. The shadowy figure smiled and Chenle felt a chill run down his spine as he continued to look at the young man.

“Soon” the young man hissed before he disappeared into nothing. Chenle blinked before he shook his head.

“Fuck…” he whispered. 

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, when Chenle woke up to get ready for school, he headed into the bathroom and turned on the light, only to find the shadowy figure in his mirror, smiling at him.

“Oh my god!” Chenle screamed, stumbling back in horror. The shadowy figure laughed as Chenle shook his head and walked over to the sink, glaring at the figure.

“You’re a fucking asshole. Gave me a goddamn heart attack” he hissed. The shadowy figure just chuckled, but it sounded more like a hissing sound, like Sylvester from Loony Tunes when he laughed. Chenle flipped him the bird before he squeezed toothpaste on to his toothbrush and began to brush his teeth, the shadowy figure still staring at him. After he spat out the toothpaste and went to cup his hands to wash out his mouth, the shadowy figure splashed him with water, causing him to splutter and gasp as his entire face and front of his sleep shirt was soaked.

“You asshole!” he exclaimed. The shadowy figure laughed again as Chenle glared at him.

“You got a fucking problem or something?” he growled as he grabbed a towel and wiped his face. The shadowy figure just smiled again and Chenle flipped him the bird again before he headed back to his room to get dressed and head out the door for school. After he got dressed, he grabbed his backpack and looked through it to make sure he had everything when he noticed that his laptop was missing.

“No! Where is it? It was here last night!” he exclaimed before he let out a heavy sigh.

“Hey, demon!” he shouted. The young man, no longer in his shadowy form but in his “human” form, appeared beside him.

“Yes?” he asked. Chenle turned and glared at him.

“Where’s my laptop? I’m seriously gonna be late but I can’t leave home without it. Do you know where it is?” he demanded. The demon just smiled.

“That fucking smile doesn’t help me. Tell me where you put my laptop!” Chenle shouted. The demon smiled again.

“You’re cute when you’re angry” he teased. Chenle growled and clenched his hand into a fist, shaking it in the demon’s face.

“I’m about to show you how cute I can really be if you don’t tell me where my laptop is” he snarled. The demon’s white eyes widened before he sighed and waved his hand, handing Chenle’s laptop to him.

“It better be fully charged or you’re gonna feel my wrath” Chenle growled. 

“It is; I’m not that much of an “asshole” as you claim” the entity replied. Chenle narrowed his eyes before he opened his laptop to find that the demon was telling the truth.

“Huh…thanks” he murmured. The demon nodded and turned to walk away when Chenle reached out, grabbing him by the arm, surprised to find that it was solid. 

“Wait…do you have a name?” he asked. The demon looked at him before he smirked.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” he teased. Chenle huffed.

“Yeah, I would like to know” he replied. The demon blinked before he sighed.

“Jisung” he declared. Chenle looked at him before he smiled.

“Jisung. I’m Chenle” he replied. Jisung looked at him before he hummed and wrenched his arm out of Chenle’s grasp.

“You’re gonna be late” he stated. Chenle blinked before his eyes widened.

“Ah shit!” he exclaimed, quickly shoving his laptop into his backpack before rushing out the door. Jisung watched him leave before he smirked and disappeared into thin air; he felt like causing a little mischief.

~*~*~*~*~

School was pretty chill for Chenle; he didn’t have any instances where he was bothered and Jisung never showed, so he thought he was going to have a good day. That all changed when he got home. When he walked inside, the whole house was trashed. Chenle looked around in horror but composed himself enough to step inside the house and shut the door behind him before he sucked in a deep breath.

“JISUNG!!” he screamed. Jisung soon appeared before him, a devilish smile on his face.

“You fucking asshole! Look at this house! My parents are gonna be home in a few hours and I have homework to do! You expect me to clean all of this by myself?!” Chenle screamed, glaring at Jisung. Jisung shrugged and made to disappear when Chenle grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t you fucking dare leave. You help me with this” he growled. Jisung blinked at him and Chenle nodded.

“I’m serious. Help me with this and I’ll let you bother me all night if you want. But please, help me clean this up” he begged. Jisung was quiet before he grinned.

“Promise?” he asked. Chenle sighed heavily. 

“Yeah; sure” he agreed. Jisung grinned.

“Deal” he declared. Chenle let out a sigh of relief before he put down his backpack and let go of Jisung’s wrist.

“Alright, let’s get started” he declared, beginning to clean up the mess that Jisung made. Jisung smiled before he began to help Chenle clean up his mess. After cleaning up the mess, Chenle headed straight for his room to start homework before his parents came home to make dinner. Jisung followed behind him and walked over to sit down on his bed, watching Chenle for a moment before he waved his hand, sending Chenle’s pencil flying. Chenle let out a heavy sigh and turned to glare at him before he grabbed another pencil, beginning to work again. Jisung chuckled and waved his hand again, this time pulling Chenle and his chair away from his desk, making Chenle groan.

“Jisung…please…” he whined. Jisung was quiet before he sighed and shoved him back towards his desk.

“I told you, you can bug me tonight. Not right now though, I got to get this done” Chenle murmured. Jisung pouted and flopped back onto the bed, crossing his arm almost as if he was sulking. A few hours later, Chenle was done with his homework, just as his parents came home.

“Lele, dinner will be ready soon” Chenle’s mother called out.

“Okay mom” Chenle called back before he looked over at Jisung, who was still flopped down on his bed.

“Well, I finished with my homework. You wanna haunt me now?” he asked. Jisung sat up and looked at him before he smiled and shook his head.

“Later” he replied. Chenle sighed.

“Fine, but just not too long…I’ve got school and a big test tomorrow” he murmured. Jisung smiled.

“No promises” he replied. Chenle groaned.

“Fuck” he murmured.

~*~*~*~*~

After dinner that evening, which was delicious as always, Chenle got ready for bed, since like he told Jisung, he had a busy day tomorrow and a big test. After his shower, he got into bed, setting his alarm to make sure that he got up early before he shut his eyes and began to fall asleep. As he was sleeping, he heard high-pitch screeching coming from his window, so he sat up and looked over at his window to see two ghostly hands scratching at the glass.

“Jisung…can you do anything else, please? Anything else” he begged. A laugh just echoed through his room, making Chenle let out a groan before he flopped back down on his bed, covering his ear with his other pillow to try and block out the horrible glass scratching noise. 

~*~*~*~*~

Chenle didn’t sleep very well that night; Jisung kept scratching his glass all night and it was just so irritating that Chenle couldn’t sleep. He maybe only got a total of thirty minutes to an hour thanks to him and when he walked into the bathroom to get ready for school that morning, he saw how terrible he looked. Jisung was also in the mirror, smiling at him with his stupid creepy smile.

“You’re an asshole” he croaked as he brushed his teeth and washed his face.

“You promised I could do whatever I wanted” Jisung reminded. Chenle let out a heavy sigh.

“I regret promising you that” he groaned. Jisung laughed again before he pointed to the door.

“You’re going to be late” he stated. Chenle flipped him the bird before he out of the bathroom, heading to his bedroom to get dressed before heading out the door.

~*~*~*~*~

At school, Chenle was _miserable._ His big test was first and he was sure he bombed it because his brain felt like mash potatoes and he could barely remember anything. After his big test, he tripped on fucking air and nearly ate it, thankfully catching himself. However, in the next instant, he bumped into an upper classman and spilt their ice cappuccino all over himself. He had apologized profusely and thankfully the upperclassman wasn’t an asshole and actually offered to help him clean up, but Chenle just thanked them and said no before rushing out of the school, heading home. It was a short day at school, thank god, so Chenle was glad to be home where no one would see him cry, because god damn it, he felt like he was going to fucking lose it. He slammed the door behind him and rushed to his room, throwing himself onto his bed, not even bothering to change out of his dirty clothes. The minute his face hit his comforter, he let out a sob before he began bawling. As he was crying, he didn’t hear Jisung (of course he didn’t hear Jisung, no one ever heard Jisung appear) appear at the foot of his bed, confusion his face.

“Chenle? Are you okay?” he asked. Chenle looked over at him with teary eyes and glared at him.

“You fucking asshole! My day was shit because of you!” he screamed. Jisung blinked before he walked over to the bed and sat down.

“I’m sorry” he apologized. Chenle scoffed and turned his face away.

“Yeah, sure you are” he grumbled. Jisung shook his head.

“No, I’m really sorry. I should have eased up when you asked” he stated. Chenle sighed and rolled over, flipping onto his back.

“It’s fine. It’s whatever at this point” he murmured. Jisung said nothing before he noticed the stain on Chenle’s shirt.

“The hell happened to your shirt?” he asked. Chenle glanced down at his shirt before he let out a heavy sigh.

“Oh, I bumped into some upper classman and spilt their iced cappuccino all over myself” he replied. Jisung frowned.

“Shouldn’t you go take a shower? You’re probably sticky” he stated. Chenle looked over at him and frowned.

“When did you start caring?” he asked. Jisung shrugged.

“Just go shower. You’ll feel better” he mumbled before he disappeared. Chenle blinked at the space where Jisung was before he sighed and pushed himself up; Jisung was right, he’d probably feel better after a shower.

~*~*~*~*~

Once Chenle took a shower, he found that he did feel a lot better and he also felt a little sleepy, so he crawled over to his bed and collapsed, falling asleep because having a shitty day and then crying as well as not getting enough sleep the previous night will cause you to be a little tired. As he slept, he didn’t see or hear Jisung slipping out of the wall, not in his shadow form, but in his human form. He then walked over to Chenle’s bed and took the comforter, gently pulling it over the young man, tucking him in. He watched the young man sleep for a little while before he slipped back into the shadows, letting Chenle rest. That evening, after dinner and after Chenle did his homework, when he went to bed, he actually got a peaceful night’s rest because Jisung thought that he caused Chenle enough hell the night before that he thought the kid could use a break.

~*~*~*~*~

Over the next couple of weeks, Jisung and Chenle got on pretty well. Jisung stopped bothering Chenle when he asked, would leave snacks for Chenle whenever he got home from school, and in return, Chenle would teach Jisung things he learned in school, show him funny internet videos, and teach him how to use his phone so that he could play on it whenever he was bored and Chenle had homework. They had gotten a system down and over the next few months, they were best friends; more than best friends at that point because best friends didn’t cuddle on the bed late at night when watching Netflix, hold each other’s hand at home and when out in public (yes, Jisung actually went out of the house), and sometimes press kisses to each other’s foreheads. It was nice, whatever they had going on. It was probably the happiest Chenle had ever been; the same could be said for Jisung. He had never fallen in love with the people that he had been assigned to steal their breaths, but Chenle was an exception. He always had been.

~*~*~*~*~

Things had been going well for Chenle and Jisung and then one day everything went to absolute shit. That morning, Jisung and Chenle had gotten up early (Jisung sometimes slept with Chenle even though he didn’t need the sleep; it was more of a Chenle liked to snuggle when he slept and Jisung was more than happy to oblige) to cuddle for a few minutes before Chenle went to get ready for school. After brushing his teeth and washing his face, Chenle walked back into his room to see Jisung holding up a pair of black ripped-skinny jeans, a black and white striped shirt, and a long black sleeve shirt to go underneath.

“Here. Wear this today” he stated. Chenle blinked.

“Since when was I an e-boy?” he asked. Jisung smiled.

“Since today. I think it’ll look good on you. Besides, it works with your black hair” he replied. Chenle rolled his eyes before he held out his hands.

“Give” he ordered. Jisung grinned and handed over the clothes, watching as Chenle walked out of the room to change in the bathroom. When he came back, he grinned even wider.

“You look good” he praised. Chenle blushed.

“Thank you” he thanked as Jisung handed him his backpack. 

“You’re gonna be late” he stated. Chenle smiled and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder before blowing a kiss to Jisung.

“Bye!” he bid before he walked out of his room and headed towards the door. 

~*~*~*~*~

At school, everything was chill as well. He had gotten a couple of compliments on his outfit (he reminded himself many times to thank Jisung when he got home) and he felt pretty good about himself until the end of the day, when he was heading home and unfortunately got caught in a scuffled between a couple of students. He had tried to squeeze past them, but he had gotten shoved into a locker by one of the students and unfortunately got his iron necklace caught on the locker handle and when he tugged to get away, snapped it. A sinking horror came over him as he felt the iron chain that had been around his neck for months slip away and fall to the floor. He let out a horrified whimper as he knelt down and picked it up, cradling it in his hands. He stared at the broken necklace for a moment before he clenched his hands into fists and ran out of the school, heading home.

~*~*~*~*~

When he got home, he threw open the door and quickly ran for his room, slamming his door behind him.

“Jisung! JISUNG!” he screamed. Jisung appeared, his white eyes full of concern (which was surprising since there were no pupils), and looked Chenle up and down.

“Lele? What happened, what’s wrong?” he asked, concerned to see Chenle in almost hysterics. Chenle looked at him, tears in his eyes as he held out his hands, showing him the broken iron chain necklace. 

“Jisung…” he whimpered. Jisung looked at the necklace with wide eyes before he looked at Chenle, who looked absolutely miserable. He sighed and smiled fondly before he walked over to Chenle and took the broken necklace out of his hands, placing them on the bedside table.

“Oh Lele…it’s okay” he soothed, pulling Chenle into a hug. Chenle buried his face into Jisung’s neck, sobbing heavily. Jisung hushed him and rubbed his back, soothing him before pulling away slightly, looking Chenle in the eyes.

“It’s going to be okay” he soothed before he leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on Chenle’s forehead, then on his nose, and then finally on Chenle’s lips. Chenle froze, completely in shock, before Jisung pulled away, giving him a sad smile.

“Goodbye, Lele” he whispered before disappearing into nothing. Chenle blinked, shaking himself out of his shock, and opened his mouth to say something when he found that he couldn’t. He clutched at his throat before he let out a sob and sunk to his knees, hanging his head.

“You fucking asshole” he mouthed before he covered his mouth and began to sob.

~*~*~*~*~

After Jisung disappeared once he stole his breath, Chenle was fucking determined to find him and get what was rightfully his back. He quickly headed to his parent’s library, where his mother kept extensive books on curses, witchcraft, summoning spells, and other magic books, and began searching, trying to figure out a spell to summon Jisung. He stayed in his parents library for hours, only stopping to go eat dinner when his parents called him. He then immediately headed back to the library and continued to search through the books until he found what he was looking for. He quickly copied down the spell before rushing to his room, shutting the door behind him, following the instructions to a “T”. After following the instructions, there was a “whoosh” before a figure stood before him.

“Lele? What are you doing?” Jisung demanded, looking at him with wide white eyes. Chenle glared at him before he stormed forward, grabbed Jisung’s face in his hands, and kissed him; hard. Jisung blinked in surprise before he sighed and melted into the kiss, clinging to Chenle like he was also his lifeline. When they finally pulled away, Chenle cleared his throat before he glared at Jisung again.

“You’re a fucking asshole” he croaked. Jisung blinked at him in shock before he let out a laugh.

“So you broke the curse” he teased. Chenle chuffed.

“Of course I did. I had to get back what was mine” he replied before he pulled Jisung in for a hug. 

“Both of them” he replied. Jisung blinked again before he chuckled.

“You’re such a sap” he murmured. 

“Shut up” Chenle grumbled before he pinched Jisung in the side, making the demon jump.

“I can’t believe you stole my breath away and then just fucking left with a “Goodbye, Lele”. Like, that was an asshole move, Sungie” he scolded. Jisung huffed.

“Well, I wasn’t exactly expecting to see you again so can you really blame me?” he asked. Chenle huffed at him.

“Yes, I can. And I will” he declared. Jisung rolled his eyes before he reached up and gently pinched Chenle’s cheek.

“Punk” he teased. Chenle pouted before he smiled brightly.

“You love me” he declared. Jisung hummed before he pulled Chenle in for a hug again, letting out a sigh of content.

“Yes, I do. You’re the first human I’ve ever loved Chenle, so yes, I love you. A lot” he replied. Chenle was stunned into silence before he chuckled softly.

“Well, you’re the first demon I’ve ever fell in love with so…I guess we’re even?” he asked. Jisung groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Why do I even try to be romantic with you?” he grumbled. Chenle giggled and Jisung couldn’t stay mad at that stupid giggle, nor could he stay mad at Chenle because Chenle was Chenle and Chenle was his weakness. Jisung then let out a soft sigh before he pulled away, causing Chenle to pout, but he just took Chenle’s hand and led him over to the bed, both of them lying down. Chenle immediately snuggled against him, Jisung’s arms going around him.

“Don’t you ever leave me again” Chenle murmured as he rested his head on Jisung’s chest.

“I won’t. I promise” Jisung whispered, pressing a kiss to Chenle’s hair. And he wouldn’t. Jisung would be by Chenle’s side until Chenle drew his last breath and Jisung could finally steal him away to his world where they could be together forever. But forever was a long way away; for now, he was just content to stay here with Chenle and hold him tightly, listening to his soft breaths slowly turn into snores as he fell asleep. Jisung smiled at the young man before he gave him a gentle squeeze, pressing one more kiss to Chenle’s hair before shutting his eyes, following Chenle into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this cute little one shot! The world needs more ChenJi so I'm here to make sure that the world has more ChenJi because it is the most pure shit I have ever seen. Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


End file.
